dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
To catch a Jet, Chapter five
Chapter five of To catch a Jet. Story Kit was more down than ever: just when he thought he had everything written down, there was at least one mistake, that mistake being he didn't think of blocking that entrance or using that tank to repel the Swatzis, otherwise he wouldn't be here in the prison. Perhaps the comforts of Higher-for-Hire really have stripped him of his independence and street-smarts, now he's paid the price for it: he was a prisoner of war, doomed to never see his adopted-family and home ever again and possibly die. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear a whooshing-sound and something collides into the guard, knocking him out. Kit gets up and looks out, spying an airfoil laying on the ground. Now Kit was confused: his airfoil was broken and confiscated by Major Heartworm, so this couldn't be the same one, could it? He then sees Clara walk in, picking up the airfoil and draws a lock-pick. If Kit wasn't shocked before, he certainly is now: what old lady, even one fit as Clara, cloud-surfs? "You okay lad?" she asks Kit while picking the lock and opens the door, "yeah, I guess you weren't lying when you said your family also has air-boards, you cloud-surf?" Kit replies, "used to, but I'm mostly retired" she explains and shows her board to him, however Kit caught writing that spelled..."Cloudkickers?!" he gasps, Clara recoils a bit from the outburst, "yeah, that's my family name, we all have it as our last name: I'm Clara Cloudkicker" she informs, Kit's mind was officially blown: that story of her son holding similarities to his parents, plus the fact that she resembled a relative of some sort, had ignited the suspicion of her being a long-lost family-member, now it was confirmed, "my last name's Cloudkicker too" he admits, causing Clara to drop her airfoil, likewise her own suspicions of him had increased tenfold, "are you saying...?" she began, but was interrupted by a trio of sighthounds, "hey stop!" one orders and the two bears bolted, Kit having picked up Clara's airfoil along the way. Once more the base erupts in alarm-sounds as the two bears run for their lives. "Oh shoot" Clara whines, "what?" Kit asks, "I forgot my board" she answers, "I have it" Kit reveals showing the board, Clara suddenly felt embarrassed, "oh, good catch" she compliments as they come to a crossroad, "which way?" Kit asks, "that way's to the hangar with the He 178-jet, I'll create a diversion for you" Clara plans, "what? no! if they catch they'll..." Kit objected not wanting to lose an informant who can provide all the answers to his bloodline, which he's been looking for, that and had seen some pretty atrocious things back on the streets and with the air pirates, "I'll be alright, I've done this for years, but you need to get that plane and get it to Usland before they mass-produce it" Clara urged, and as much as Kit didn't wanna risk leaving his questions about his real family unanswered, he knew she was right, "thanks, for everything" he expressed and hands her the airfoil, though she rejects it, "keep it, I've a lot more, besides your own is broken remember?" she persuades, "oh right" Kit recalls and after tucking it in his shirt leaves, "safe travels, Kristopher" she expressed to Kit: she didn't wanna part either, especially after word got out that her son and daughter-in-law died, and she herself had spent the rest of the years afterward searching the ends of the earth for her grandson. When she and her family heard he was placed in an orphanage in Freeport, they all made it their mission to come and take him in, but by the time they did he was already gone: not adopted, but ran away over something about being accused of hurting another child, and if it weren't for their jobs or hardships getting in the way (like her own right now) they would've come much sooner so none of that would happen. Most of her family had given up when that happened: assuming they would never see their missing relative again, but not her; she held out to whatever hope was left that he'll be found, hopefully under someone's care, and whenever she could she spent those years trying to pick up his trail. Now she feels she's finally succeeded, now she just had to survive this mission, pray that Kit does too and get to friendly-territory. Bravely she took a deep breath and yells, "come and get me you sauerkraut-obsessed flee-bags". Kit was continuing down the corridor when he heard her yell and could hear gunshots, which alarmed him. "Oh no" he whispers and was just about to turn back when he began hearing footsteps approaching ahead of him. Instinctively Kit turns to his right and spots a door. Not caring where it would lead to he opens it gets in the room and closes it. He listened through it for the guards and thankfully they all pass him by. Kit sighs in relief and looks around the room, discovering it to be a dressing-room for pilots, though the uniforms were much different than an Usland-one as they were all brownish with Swatzi-symbols on. Suddenly he hears a voice from outside. "Be right back, got to get my uniform for my reward from the admiral" it said, Kit realized this must be the pilot for the He 178, and gets an idea. Quickly he dives behind a coatrack and waits there when the door opens and in comes a beagle-man, he walks over to where his uniform was and when he takes it off the hook it was hanging on Kit snuck behind him and karate-chops him in the neck. Instantly the beagle-pilot passes out, dropping to the floor like flies along with his uniform. Kit then takes the uniform and swaps with the Swatzi-one he's wearing. Once done he walks out the door, having hid the beagle in a closet. Later, Kit was present in the hangar where the jets were kept, with the He 178 looking like it was prepped and ready to go. Some Swatzi's were playing a chorus to celebrate the moment, and after they were done Admiral Houndkoff walks up a podium and announces "for foiling that fleet, for giving an advantage for winning this war for us, I present this medal of superiority", he then snaps his fingers and Kit, taking this as his cue marches over to stand beside him, "at dusk tonight, he here shall take our first jet to the awaiting factory for production, soon the world will be ours" Houndkoff adds, gaining some brief cheering, dusk tonight? it's already been a full day? Kit thought, he had been under the impression it was still night out when he came in the base, but he never did come across a window or clock, so his sense of time was a little off, Houndkoff then pulls out the medal he promised and Kit bows to allow it draped on him, when it was done he salutes and once more the crowd cheers as he climbs in the jet. Once inside he marvels at the large number of diodes: more so than he's seen on the Sea Duck or any plane for that matter, and didn't know what most of them did, which almost made him panic: that doubt from before was coming back, but he tries to calm himself down and not let it get to him: he had to do this, for Clara, for Baloo, for all of Usland. Luckily he didn't need to worry about the starting mechanism as it was labeled, and after the hangar doorway to the runway outside was opened (revealing that it was indeed dusk) he flips the switch and the engine comes to life. Kit had to use all his willpower to keep from acting giddy again (that's what made him mess up flying with the Sea Duck, and he couldn't afford to make a mistake this time). After giving another salute to Houndkoff he taxis to the runway, not noticing the real pilot, the beagle he knocked out, had shown up. "Wait a minute, if you're the pilot, then who's in the plane?" Houndkoff addressed nervously, Heartworm looks at the jet and sees it's Kit behind the wheel, "it's that bear-kid" he screeched causing all Swati's to scramble to their battle-stations again. Kit meanwhile floors it. "Whoa momma!" he shrieked from the intense speed, it was like the overdrive on the Sea Duck. Kit quickly pulls up and ascends while dozens of Messerschmitt Bf 109-fighter-planes wheel out to chase him. At the same time some anti-air-artillery was blasting him. Elsewhere, Clara had escaped the base and sees that the Heinkel He 178 was off, but being shot at and fallowed by the Bf 109s. Quickly she sets off to the barn where her spy-gear was located, hoping to summon some help before Kit gets blown out of the sky. Stay tuned for To catch a Jet, Chapter six Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction